Talk:Moving Town/@comment-184.151.20.191-20180602141234
okay, so for this quest you will need a lot of diesel. Millions of it, which is impossible to simply find. Itcan be bought, but do not make that mistake. Save caps for something else. A good way of getting it is trading, and honey is gonna be your savior. It trades for 10 soap, and 5 soap trades for 1 acid. The acid is traded for diesel (also for gas but use it for diesel). So, you will need lots of honey. How do you get a lot fast? One word: Ufa. Don't kill worker bees though. Go to the hive. First, go to the center and kill everything in it (if you already did the hive before and this is not your first time or one of the first then getting honey like this may be too hard). The queen be gets harder each time, and you MUST kill her. So you can only farm the hive so much before it is impossible to go again. But you will only need to do it a few times. To kill all the bees in the center, have good armour (chitin ir steelis a must and a chem cloak will be great. Bring a ton of medicine for you will need it. Bring vodka, wine, moonshine, whiskey, etc for radiation. When you do kill all bees in the center you loot all the honey and move to the other 8 sectors. They will have a single guard be that must be killed but after that you loot the whole thing with no issues. Continue until you have got ALL the honey (and you can get some acid from glands too). The hive will reset in a couple weeks so be sure to come back for more. In all, it will give you around 1350 honey. Yep. ONE THOUSAND THREE HUNDERED AND FIFTY HONEY PER RUN.that trades for a lot of soap (tonnes of it if I recall) and thousands of acid (I am carrying 10 tonnes of acid rn from doing the hive a few times!!). All that acid will EASILY get you millions of diesel needed for the quest. But while it should get rid of the diesel threat, recall that diesel is not the main issue here. The steel is and will take you longer than anything else. If you want to get it faster, build your steel furnace near a survivor camp and save when the furnace is done but the steel has not been collected. Get the steel and make sure you get above 2500 or load the game until you do get a large amount. I don't think I got much else to say about steel, though... But I firmly believe that the hive is by far the mest way to get your fuel. Do not make my mistake where I spent all caps on diesel only to discover the hive farming method after getting belaz. Good luck fellow survivours and sorey for the wall of text.